Remembering the Fight
by angel85555
Summary: Hermione's has a nightmare, and goes down the stairs and finds comfort in an unlikely person.


Intense blue eyes met mortified brown ones, Ron Weasley didnt know khow to help her. There she was in the cluches of Bellatrix Lestrange with a knife held tightly held to her neck.

"drop you wands or the filthy little mudblood here gets it!" her cackling voice yelled at Harry and wands dropped to the floor. Bellatrix slowly ran her dirty finders down the side of Hermione's face.

" dont touch her!" Ron yelled.

" Shut up" she spat through her dirty teeth. "Now that we got the straightened out...what are we going to do about this little mudb-"

" Don't call her that! You good for bloody nothi-" was all Ron got out before Bellatrix slapped him across that face"

" you should really mind your manners boy...you need to learn how to talk a lady."

" You are NOT a lady...Bellatirix.. you are far from it" she looked like she was about to say something but was cutt off by the sound of squeeking from above. everyone looked up and there was Dobby lowering the chandaleir. just then the Chandilere fell making Bellatrix toss hermionie at ron and harry.

"stupid elf you could have killed me!" Bellatrix yelled.

" dobbby must save mr. harry potter and his friends" dobby yelled with pride in his voice. everything else happened in a flash... belatrix thrrowing the knife and dobby apperating to shell cottage...

"we're ok! we are all ok!" Harry yelled with enthusiasm.

"harry potter" said a faint voice. it was dobby he had been struck with the knife that belatrix had thrown only moments ago. harry was frantic asking for help asking if there was anything they could do to save him... and in thta moment... the noble house elf...passed..

" we should close his eyes" luna said" there now he could be sleeping"

" i want to burry him...without magic" harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione woke up straight in her bed gasping for air, she looked around adn realized that she was safe home at the burrow. she glanced over at the clock, it was 1:24a.m. after deciding that she wasn't going to get any sleep she went Down to the kitchen to make herself a cup off tea, not leaving her wand behind.

Hermione walked down that stairs slowly and quietly as to make sure that she didnt wake any one up. when she got to the bottom of the stair case she saw a light on in the kitchen. slowly she drew her wand and when she turned the corner she was that Ron was doing the same thing.

"oh! sorry habit i guess..." she said to Ron, lowering her wand. he nodded. "tea?" she asked to change the subject quickly. he raised his already filled cup.

"there is some water in the pot still left over from me you can use it if u want to." Ron said to her. and that is what she used.

they awkwardly sat at the table together sipping their tea, probably both thinking of the same thing, the events of the past few war was over and the both had yet to talk about what happened in the chamber of secrets.

" it feels weird not being on the run, to be safe" Ron spoke ending the silence.

"I know, I feel like this is all a dream" Hermione replied shuttering slightly remembering the dream she just had. This didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

" 'mione are you alright" her asked in a whisper.

" I'm fine Ron I just haven't been sleeping well the past few nights"

" neither have I. I just keep having these nightmares about the past year."Ron replied. " listen... I know this probably isn't the time for this but... What happened between u and I in the chamber... What did it mean?"

" it's funny I was about to ask you the same thing." truthfully she didn't know." I don't wanna say that it was because of the situation... But I don't now really what to say..." Ron was shocked to say the least. Hermione Granger was at a loss for words." I mean I want it to mean something" she added quietly.

Whe she had finished her tea she got up to put her cup in the sink. When she turned to walk back to Ginny's bedroom she found she couldn't move, for some one was holding her wrist. When she looked up her eyes meet his. No words were being said but their eyes were having a conversation of their own. In an instant Ron pulled Hermione into a protective embrace and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion that he could muster up. When they broke apart Ron and Hermione were completely out of breath.

" Had better be getting back to bed, Ginny might be wondering where i am. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said with a smile. " good night"

" good morning" ron said pointing to the clock, that read 3:30 a.m. she just smiled and walked up the stairs of the burrow.


End file.
